bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 13 - You Are Under Arrest
Earth Chance Dragonoid: "That is how Parasyte came to be. I won't go any further because I know that you all know the rest." Phantom: "Wait wait, who were those other brawlers that recruited Parasyte?" Chance Dragonoid: "Their names were Scorch, Wraith, Trench, Stellos, and Baria. Wait, there is something else I should mention..." Flashback (Parasyte's point of view.) Scorch (??? #1): "Are you mad?!" Parasyte: "Maybe a little bit. Don't blame me, blame the mask!" :P Wraith (??? #2): "Drothkenoid's power has exceeded that of any regular Bakugan, even by our standards! You two are completely out of control!" Parasyte: "Shut your mouth, woman! You're all jealous that Drothkenoid and I are more powerful than any of you ever will be!" Trench (??? #3): "You're a monster, ya know that?" Drothkenoid flapped his wings and black fire surrounded him and Parasyte. "Silence!" He roared. Baria (??? #5): "Hammerox, restrain him!" A large, minotaur-like Bakugan grabbed Drothkenoid's wings. Drothkenoid's parasites then began to cover Hammerox's whole body and forcing it to let go. Stellos (??? #4): "Pulsadrak! Save Hammerox!" A large, white, dragon-like Bakugan shined rays of light onto Hammerox, disintegrating the bugs. Parasyte: "I'm out of here! Drothkenoid!" Drothkenoid grabbed Parasyte with a string of webbing from his tail. The two vanished in complete darkness. Baria: "What do we do now?" Stellos: "Hunt him down!" Scorch: "No! He will be back. Drothkenoid may be powerful, but he cannot handle all six attributes by himself. Parasyte will return to us when he's desperate enough." Flashback over (Masterz's point of view.) Me: "So the reason he acts the way he does is that mask and his desire for power. No wonder you said he will never be worthy!" Chance Dragonoid: "Exactly!" Emilia: "So we have more enemies now..." Jade: "That's exactly it!" Axel: "So should we go after them first?" Phantom: "No, we don't even know where they are. They might not still be in the Doom Dimension." Immortus: "They want the Jewel Fragments so they will obviously come after us." Me: "We can't leave Earth though. We're the only people on the planet who still have Bakugan and this place is in ruin!" Immortus: "No one on Earth is aware of the existance of Bakugan anymore. If people see giant monsters, the military will immedietely respond by declaring war." Me: "I just still can't believe all our friends on Earth have no Bakugan anymore... Team Mutant and everyone in BDI... Wait, what happened to BDI?!?!" Axel: "What do you mean?" Phantom: "BDI was a place created for safe brawling. Brawling is no longer a thing on Earth so what happened to the buildings that allow us to enter BDI?" We all ran to our local entrance building. It wasn't there. It was gone. Just the flat ground. Parasyte had really erased all history of Bakugan on Earth. I fell to my knees and punched the ground in anger. Jade put her hand on my shoulder. "Brawley, it's going to be okay..." Me: "Is Earth better off without Bakugan? Without Bakugan, the world isn't a target for enemies but as long as we're here it is..." Jade: "Stop talking crazy! Bakugan and humans belong together!" Immortus: "By the way, what of the other Bakugan we rescued?" Me: "They're at my house... Since everyone in town evacuated, I thought it would be the best place to keep them. I guess we have to break the sad news to them..." We headed to my house where I saw a ton of police cars there. I saw all the Bakugan marbles being put into bags and thrown into cars. "Hey! What's going on here?!" A policeman walked over to us. "Which one of you is Bradley Xavier Masterson?" Me: "That would be me... Why?" He grabbed my arm and put a handcuff around my wrist. "You are under arrest!" Parasyte is running out of secrets to hide but his team is a complete mystery. Is everyone who evacuated safe? Why is Masterz under arrest? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts